


Nen Fighter

by Alex_Thompson95



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bondage, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Gonkillu - Freeform, Kidnapping, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Nudity, Other, Partial Nudity, Poor Killua (Hunter X Hunter), Shota, Shotacon, minor gon freecss/killua zoldyck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Thompson95/pseuds/Alex_Thompson95
Summary: Gon and Killua are kidnapped and forced to play a game
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Nen Fighter

Gon and Killua were walking around the streets of Yorknew, admiring the scenery and trying to find a place to stay for the night. 

“Killua, look! An arcade. I bet we’d find some cool games to play there?” Gon said, pointing to a neon sign.

“And we could use our hunter licenses to play them too, but we should probably find a place to stay though, a hotel or something. Besides, it’s getting late. We can play at the arcade tomorrow, that way we’ll have a lot of time to play.” Killua said matter-of-factly.

They walked past a big tall man who Killua immediately saw as someone they should avoid. He started following them. His body was shaped like Silva’s, his eyes were black and he had short spiky hair. He wore a black suit which reminded Killua of the butlers his family would hire, his skin was tan. He towered over Gon and Killua as they walked past him.

“Hey, Gon, I got a bad feeling about this guy.” Killua muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets and nudging his head back.

“Huh?”

Gon glanced behind them and saw the man following a pretty far distance away, and he was holding something in his hand.His aura smelled dangerous to Gon and he could see why Killua was apprehensive towards the man. They started running and darted across the street, they ran along the sidewalk and when they turned the corner he was standing right in front of them. 

“Hello boys, my name is Ikaku. I couldn’t help but overhear you guys talking about an arcade.” The man said in a deep booming voice.  
Gon and Killua started sweating and wondered how he seemingly popped in front of them out of nowhere.

“Yeah, what’s it to you?” Killua asked snarkily.

Ikaku grinned, “You like games don’t you?”

“Y-yeah?” Gon said in a shaky voice.

A dark tint crossed Ikaku’s eyes as he inquired, “May I ask your names?”

In his usual perky tone Gon replied, “I’m Gon, this is Killua.”

Ikaku resisted the urge to lick his lips at the ignorant joy in the boy’s voice, “Well Gon, I couldn’t help but notice you and Killua’s aura and I thought since you seem to like games you might be interested in this.”

Ikaku handed them the game.

“Nen Fighter, huh? Looks kind of scary.” Gon observed.

“Hey, there aren’t any heroes on the cover, it’s just monsters and stuff.” Killua added.

Ikaku chuckled darkly, “Hmhmhm, That’s because you are the heroes.”

They turned it over and only saw more pictures of monsters on it, one of them had tentacles that were launching towards something out of frame.

“I’m not so sure about this, it seems a little fishy,” Killua whispered as he glanced at Gon.

Gon nodded in agreement.  
“No thanks. This game looks too scary for us to play.” Gon said as they handed back the game.

Ikaku said, feigning disappointment, “I understand, thank you for your time.”

As Gon and Killua started to walk away a malicious grin formed on Ikaku’s face “Oh, one more thing before you go!”

Gon turned around but Killua felt danger coming and he released his aura, Ikaku knocked out Gon with a quick simple chop. Killua kicked the suddenly menacing figure making him skid back a few inches. 

“What do you want?!” Killua yelled equally nervous and ticked off.

“I want to hear that adorable little voice of yours. It’s...oh, how should I put it? Music to my ears. I can’t wait to make you cry out in pain.” Ikaku said as he flexed his fingers and slowly approached them.

Killua moved in front of Gon, his body and mind determined to protect his best friend. 

“Hm.” Ikaku smirked and licked his lips relishing in the subtle fear emanating from the child hidden behind a thick veil of hate.

Desperate and angry Killua shouted like a small animal trying to make itself look more threatening to a predator. “STAY AWAY FROM HIM!”

“Make me.” He said as he released a black aura with purple lines running through it forcing Killua to start trembling.

“This guy is insane!” Killua thought as he looked at the hungry expresion coating the stranger’s face and couldn’t help but be reminded of Hisoka.

No longer confident that he could take on the assalent head on his mind began to evaluate the situation tactically, “I have to get Gon out of here, but we couldn’t get away from him the first time though, how did he manage to get ahead of us?”

Ikaku charged at Killua but instead of attacking him, he moved past him and went to grab Gon. Killua turned and kicked his arm leaving himself open for a split second. Ikaku took advantage of the opening and stopped mid sprint turning with his momentum into a kick aimed at Killua’s stomach.

“GAHHH!!!” Killua went flying back from the powerful kick but managed to recover and land on his feet. He clenched his gut, coughing up some blood as his vision started to blur from pain. 

“Oh, yes he’s definitely gonna be player 1.” Ikaku thought, a menacing grin splitting his face.

“Ugh, what did you do to me!?” Killua spat out at the strange foe along with some more blood.

Ikaku licked his lips, a primal look in his eyes as he mockingly answered the young assassin. “Wasn’t it obvious? Hmhmhm, I kicked you. Though I’m willing to bet you didn’t expect it to hurt so much, did you? I can tell that you’ve been tortured before. I’ve heard of assassins who were used to all kinds of pain. When I saw you get ready to fight without turning around I knew you had to be one of them. However you weren’t prepared for my speed, if you were you wouldn’t have been so slow.”

“Slow?!” Killua gasped, flabbergasted.

Ikaku grinned showing his teeth as he flicked out his wrist with blurring speed, “Yes, your speed and reaction time are impressive, but compared to mine it’s nothing.”

Thoroughly insulted, Killua dismissed his mental warnings not to fall for his taunts. “Tsk, I’LL SHOW YOU SPEED!” 

Killua activated Godspeed, electricity rippled off of his pale flesh covering his entire form in its jolting embrace, his hair stood on end like jagged bolts of white lightning. 

Ikaku’s eyes widened with surprise and joy at his new toy’s skill, “Oh?”

In less time then it took to blink Killua grabbed Gon, however he was unable to retreat in the next fraction of a second because again Ikaku used the split second opening Killua was defenceless to strike with enough force to shatter a boulder easily overpowering the young assassin’s Ten defence and knocked him out with a chop. Killua fell to the ground unconscious the last thing his eyes seeing before the darkness covered them was Ikaku picking up Gon. 

“Yes, I believe they’ll do quite nicely,” Ikaku thought as he picked up the boys and carried them away. 

As he traveled he pondered his new toys, “Killua has the cutest voice when he’s in pain. Let’s see how Gon sounds. That nen ability of Killua's is amazing. If he had used that speed to attack me, he could have given me a challenge. He was probably thinking I would expect him to attack, giving him a chance to escape. However I knew from the beginning that his only concern was to escape and protect his friend. In the end his concern for his friend was his downfall. He was so confident in his speed that he never stopped to consider that I was using Gon as bait in order to force him to give me an opening. I would have been less prepared for an attack than an attempt to flee.”

Gon woke up in a glowing blue box surrounded by monsters. Some of them looked humanoid and had sharp teeth and claws, others had long whip-like fingers, some were snake-like, others were giant spiders and other bug-like creatures. Monsters of all shapes, all of them huge and terrifying. 

However, Killua woke up on a couch next to Gon who looked to still be unconscious. He looked around and saw that they were in a room. The room looked too normal to him and he used Gyo to try and see if there was anything out of the ordinary. He saw a purple aura around the whole room. 

"Gon? Gon!" Killua called out more than a little panicked as he approached Gon’s still body

“Huh...Killua?” Gon heard Killua’s voice but he didn’t see him anywhere.

“Gon, hey, wake up!” the boy demanded, worry leaking into his voice.

“What? I’m awake, I can hear you!” Gon answered, becoming more nervous as he picked up on the slight panic in Killua’s voice.

Gon felt the sensation of being touched on his shoulders but he didn’t see anyone anywhere. 

“What is this? KILLUA?!”

The feeling went away and he heard Killua gasp.

“Tsk, what’s going on?” Gon asked himself.

“Oh, good. You’re awake, Killua.” Ikaku mused leaning against a wall, arms crossed, one leg up against the wall as well.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” Killua cried.

“Relax, he’s not dead or anything...yet. His spirit is inside the game. To put it simply, his body and spirit are connected through his nen. Everything you do to his body out here, he feels in the game. It goes the other way as well. Would you like to see where he is right now?” Ikaku said as he pointed over his shoulder to the TV monitor behind him. 

Killua’s eyes grew wide as he saw Gon trapped inside the glowing blue box with those monsters all around him.

Confident that he had both boys’ attention Ikaku smugly explained, “Now then, let me give you a little tutorial on how this game works. You have a nen meter and an ability meter. Your nen is your health, and your ability, well, you can guess what that is right?”

“Nen ability.” Killua answered, his throat dry as his mind began frantically analyzing the impossible situation they had found themselves in.

Ikaku smiled, clapping his hands together mockingly, “Correct. Now, the restrictions and conditions you placed on your nen ability do not apply when you’re inside the game, but it does drain the ability meter. If it’s depleted all the way it will slowly begin to refill if you stop using it before it is fully depleted however, the meter doesn’t refill. You can level up your nen and ability meters by beating enemies. You, of course, start at level one. Each monster you defeat gives you some XP, and your level will increase once you gain enough XP. The harder the monster you defeat, the more XP you will earn. Your only objective in my game is to survive and make it to the end of the game, if you can beat the final boss you’ll go free. If not, you’ll be stuck in the game until you can beat it. However a word of caution If your health is depleted, you die in the game and in reality. However, do not fret too much I’ve made it so you can obtain extra lives. I believe you can figure the rest out for yourself.” 

A drop of sweat ran down Killua’s face knowing the answer to his question but needing to ask it despite himself, “What if I refuse to play?”

Ikaku licked his lips knowing he had the little spark plug helplessly in his grasp, “Ah, yes I was hoping you’d ask that. If you refuse to play, you will have one hour to change your mind. However, when the hour is up the blue box will disappear and those monsters will attack Gon. If you accept, you have one hour to reach your friend and kill the monsters that are waiting patiently for their meal. After that, you have all the time you want to make it to the final level. Well, little assassin, are you going to play?”

Panic spilled into his mind as his mind continued to fail to come up with a way to get out of this. For once he wished he’d had some backup “I hate to admit it but having Kurapika, Hisoka, or even Illumi here with us would make facing this demonic game less terrifying.” Killua allowed himself a single tear to fall knowing the odds that were against them. He then looked Ikaku in his smug face thinking, “however i’ll be damned if I force Gon to face this alone.” Killua gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, and nodded. 

Ikaku’s voice dripped with malicious pleasure like the venom from a surpents’ fangs, "Wonderful, let the game begin then."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like sinful content link this and would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.  
> https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB  
> Also, be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
